


golden like daylight

by spiritsontheroof



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, They're In Love Your Honor, henrietta gives eddie a push, i abuse commas because i have no earthly idea when to end a sentence, i know the bet isn't canon but it is in my head so shhhh, in odd places, mentions of the bet, no beta we die like my buddie hopes every week, seriously they're like a rom com, they're so cute, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: The day has been slow – not quiet, never quiet, even if Eddie doesn’t quite believe in jinxes – and it’s left them all tired without the usual adrenaline to keep them on their feet after a long, taxing week.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 481





	golden like daylight

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff and totally self-indulgent and i wrote it when i really should have been studying rural crime and writing discussion boards  
> i spun the wheel of taylor swift lyrics, the title is from daylight (which is a buddie song through and through)

“Buck’s asleep in the footwell of the truck,” Hen laughs as she sits down on the couch next to Eddie. She pulls out her phone and hands it to him, photo evidence of Buck’s little afternoon siesta. 

Eddie cocks his head as he looks at the picture, smiling to himself. He’s crumpled into a shape that can’t be comfortable and that Eddie knows will leave a twinge in his leg later on, but it’s kind of cute. “I don’t know how he manages to twist up like that. I’m shorter than he is and I’d never fit in there.” He shakes his head and hands the phone back to Hen. 

“He’s gonna be feeling it later,” Hen remarks, slumping back into the couch with her eyes closed. 

The day has been slow – not quiet, never quiet, even if Eddie doesn’t quite believe in jinxes – and it’s left them all tired without the usual adrenaline to keep them on their feet after a long, taxing week. Eddie’s barely awake as he stares at the TV, unsure of what movie Chim has on. He couldn’t ask if he wanted to, either, because the other man is sprawled across the chair, snoring softly in the background. 

“Send me that picture, Hen.” Eddie says as an afterthought, fully intending to use it to tease Buck later. The guy can fall asleep anywhere, Eddie swears he’s seen him nod off standing up, and it’s Eddie’s favorite thing to poke fun at. 

Hen opens one eye, which is apparently enough to give him a knowing look. “Sure thing,” she hums in that way of hers that lets Eddie know he’s being seen straight through. 

Eddie's like cellophane; transparent when it comes to Buck. 

“You should probably go get him before he drools all over the truck,” Hen advises, nudging Eddie’s foot with her where it sits on the floor. 

Eddie huffs at the thought of having to get up, his legs already groaning at him in protest despite the fact that he hadn’t even moved yet. “Yeah, in a minute,” he brushes her off, rubbing his eyes. 

Silence settles back in, complimented by the sound of Bobby puttering in the kitchen behind them, and Eddie thinks Hen has joined Chim in dreamland before she turns to him and says, “I’m surprised he’s asleep there when we all know his favorite place to pass out it right here,” she taps him on the side of his chest, just below his shoulder. 

“He was cleaning the truck; I told him to hand it off, but you know how he is,” Eddie says, wondering if the light filtering in from the window is putting his blush on display for everyone to see. “He doesn’t fall asleep on me that often.” 

Hen snorts at that. “Honey, Buck is asleep on you anytime either of you sits still long enough,” she’s making fun of him, as usual, but the smile on her face is fond. “That boy doesn’t miss an opportunity to be close.” 

Hen’s not wrong. Buck and Eddie are in each other’s space almost always; knees pressed together in the truck, Eddie’s ankle hooked over Buck’s under the table at dinner, Eddie’s arm around Buck’s shoulders when they sit together on the couch. Eddie knows it makes people talk, but he figured out a long time ago that he likes the warmth of Buck against him too much to care what anybody has to say about it. 

“What are you getting at, Hen?” Eddie asks, even though he’s well aware. 

“You’re not stupid, Eddie. You know what I’m getting at.” 

Eddie taps his fingers against his thigh. “Yeah, I do,” he admits. 

“That boy adores you,” Hen says, and then she goes quiet, giving him a thoughtful look before she scoots in closer. Her voice is lower when she says, “And I know it’s none of my business, but if you aren’t feeling the same way that he is, you need to make that clear.” 

Eddie cocks his head at her. “I…” he trails off, unsure of what to say to that. 

“I just don’t want him to get hurt,” Hen sighs and she must see the look of hurt that passes over Eddie’s face, because she backtracks. “I’m not saying you’d hurt him, Eddie, not on purpose.” 

Eddie looks away from her, back to the TV. There’s a guy with a boombox over his head on screen. _Say Anything,_ Eddie thinks to himself. “I do, Hen. Feel the same way. I’m not going to hurt him.” 

Hen watches him a moment longer and then she nods, satisfied with his answer. “Good. Then do something about it, because Buck’s heart-eyes are gag worthy.” And just like that, the serious moment has vanished into thin air.

“What’s the pot on the bet now?” 

“Six hundred dollars,” Hen says. “I win if something happens this week.” 

Eddie looks over at Chim. “What’s his guess?” 

“A month from now.” 

Eddie hums and pushes off the couch. “I’ll do it this week if you split the winnings with me,” he offers. 

Hen raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you using your half for?” 

Eddie shifts his weight from one leg to the other. “Taking Buck to dinner,” he says with a sly smile. 

Hen grins at that. “You, Eddie Diaz, have got yourself a deal.” She shakes his hand. 

Eddie smiles to himself as he takes a slow trek down the stairs, squinting into the sunlight that’s draping the garage. 

Eddie and Buck have known about the bet. Apparently, it’s been going on since Eddie’s first week. Chim had admitted to it after too many tequila shots at Maddie’s one night, months and months ago, before there had been a baby and ring catalogues and wedding talk. 

Knowing, though, hadn’t spurred them forward. They’d been moving at a glacier’s pace, sustaining themselves on lingering touches and longing glances. Eddie thinks, now, that he might be ready to push forward, get a start on this thing that they’ve been dancing around for longer than he can even remember. 

“Hey,” Eddie says softly as he opens the door of the truck, smiling at the sight of Buck on the floor. His hair is mussed and his mouth is hanging open, and it shouldn’t be such a pretty sight, but Eddie is as enamoured now as he’s ever been. “Buck, come on, get up.” 

Buck wrinkles his nose up -- and _God,_ Eddie wants to kiss him so badly it hurts – as his eyes flutter open, blinking up at Eddie in confusion. He raises up to look around before realization dawns and he lets his head fall back to the floor. “Ugh, this was a bad idea,” he groans as he sits up. Eddie can hear the way his back cracks in protest of the movement. 

“Not your finest moment,” Eddie leans against the open door, watching as Buck’s shirt stretches across the broad expanse of his back. Eddie wants to run his mouth across the warm skin that he knows lies beneath the fabric. 

Buck stands up, unsteady on his feet as he almost topples face first into Eddie. “Fuck,” he swears as he grasps for Eddie’s shoulder to stay upright. 

Eddie catches him with a hand on his hip and steps back to let Buck step out. Buck winces when he shifts his weight onto his bad leg. “You’re gonna have to ice that,” he points out, leaning on the side of the truck. 

Buck huffs in response and turns to look at Eddie, eyes still glazed with sleep as the light catches them. They shimmer in the sun, turning diamond blue, making him ethereal despite his curls standing up wildly. Buck darts his tongue over his lips and smiles at Eddie, smoothing a hand over his hair. “You’re staring,” he says. 

Eddie shrugs. “I know,” he stares openly and often at this point. There’s no point in hiding, everyone else at the station had noticed even when he’d been trying to keep his feelings under wraps. And Buck isn’t stupid, he has to know that Eddie is hopelessly in love with him even though neither of them has made a move to take the next step. 

Buck flushes at that and ducks his head as he steps into Eddie’s space. “See something you like?” He asks, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth after.

Eddie hums and resists the urge to reach up to touch; he wants to run his thumb over that lip, pull it from Buck’s teeth and replace it with his own mouth. “I don’t know, I might.” He says instead, crossing his arms over his chest. “You coming over when we get off?” 

Buck nods. “Yeah. I promised Chris I’d help him with his homework before he went to Hen’s tonight,” he says. 

Eddie absently wonders if Hen had offered a playdate for the boys to give he and Buck the house to themselves tonight. She really wants that six hundred bucks. “You staying after he leaves?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Eddie gives him a look. “You know I do,” he bites back a smile. 

“Then, yeah. I’m staying.” Buck braces himself on the truck with an outstretched hand, standing off to Eddie’s side. He does that sometimes, presses into Eddie’s space, like he’s daring Eddie to do the thing he knows they both want. 

Eddie thinks tonight is as good a night as any. “Good. I’ve got plans for us,” he smirks as he pushes off the truck, patting Buck on the chest. 

“Do I get to know about these plans?” Buck asks with a raised brow. 

Eddie licks his lip and looks away for a second before returning his gaze to Buck. “You’ll like them,” he says in lieu of any real answer before turning to walk away.

Buck laughs, loud and bright. “You sound sure of yourself, Diaz,” his voice is laced with a knowing lilt. 

“Oh, I am, Buckley.” 

Eddie’s never been more sure of anything – _anyone_ – in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me :) i hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this, all my love to you lovely people


End file.
